Timelords Returning
by SuperWhoLockiansinMinecraftia
Summary: We all remember when the Doctor changed into a human during the Family of Blood, right? Well, what if during the Time War, other Timelords had the same idea? What happens when the Doctor finds them and discovers their connection to him? Or, when a villain comes back AGAIN? Want to find out? I know you do. Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Timelords Returning

Prologue-The Doctor

The Doctor sat in his T.A.R.D.I.S, staring at the console. He sighed and walked around it twice, listening. It was so quiet, he thought. He missed the usual laughter that filled the room whenever his old companion, Rose was there. He missed the arguing from Donna. He even missed Martha trying to make sense of everything. When he thought about it enough, he could only come to one word that described the feeling in his hearts. Loneliness.

The T.A.R.D.I.S could feel his sadness at the loss of his friends as well. It had an effect on the room. The lights got dimmer as the Doctor's spirits lowered. The Doctor sighed and began pulling random levers on the console, willing the T.A.R.D.I.S to just take him somewhere interesting.

As the engine sounded the Doctor smiled a little and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Allons-y!" A slight smile found its way onto his lips as his ship landed somewhere in the universe.

He went to the railing in a dash and quickly pulled his brown trench coat over his favorite brown suit and converse. He checked for the psychic paper and opened the doors, stepping out into a white hallway.

Chapter 2- Emily

Down the hall, students were anxiously awaiting the day to be over. I, however was completely happy. It was last core and we had a substitute who let us play on devices. Needless to say, Cassie, Matthew(Metthew) and I were listening to Chameleon Circuit on my iPad and playing Minecraft.

"Emily," Cassie said, angrily as I had stolen her iron, "give it back!" But I wasn't listening. I could've sworn I had heard the most familiar, yet most foreign sound ever. "What?" I said, figuring the sound was just my phone going off in my pencil pouch. Cassie repeated her demand. "Yeah, sure. One second though, I've got to go use the bathroom."

I went up to the substitute and grabbed a pass, just to make sure I wasn't crazy. Slipping my phone into the pocket off my uniform pants, I walked towards the direction of the wonderful sound. Passing the bathroom I peered down the hallway and my eyes widened at the sight.

The object of my dreams was there, staring me in the face. A gasp involuntarily escaped my lips. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of the blue box, texting to Cassie in all caps, "BATH ROOM PASS. NOW. E HALL. GO."

I walked towards it slowly, touching the door as if it were glass that could break at the slightest touch. "Doctor," I whispered, knowing that if this was here, actually properly here, the Doctor was bound to be around somewhere. I looked down the hall and didn't see any sign of him, or a teacher. I pulled the handle on the door, and slowly opened it.

I peered inside, my brain hardly comprehending what my eyes saw. I took a step back and closed the door. I closed my eyes and pinched my arm. I opened my eyes slowly, marveling at the most amazing thing my eyes have ever seen.

I walked back inside slowly, looking around at what I knew was the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Hello," I said slowly, knowing she would hear me. I breathed in slowly, aware of every movement my body made. I stared at the almost coral looking arches and the turquoise center. It was beautiful. I heard a gasp and slowly turned around.

The Doctor's wide brown eyes looked at me full of surprise. "What... Who... How did you get in here?!" He almost shouted. "The door... It was unlocked... The TARDIS let me in." I murmured. "But, but.." he stuttered, looking around the TARDIS. Suddenly a crash rang out down the hall. The Doctor turned on his heel and ran off. What did I do you ask? Ran after him, what else?

"Doctor!" I yelled after the man as he ran down the hall towards the class room I had just left. Screaming erupted and I heard the metallic voice that could only belong to one thing. The Doctor stopped and turned around on his heel, his eyes showing the panic he truly felt. I heard a loud sound, like a ray, a scream, and then a thump that sounded as if a body had fallen to the ground. "Exterminate!" I heard come from the room as the power went out and the screams got louder.

Students and teachers alike began running out of their rooms, and the Doctor ran into the room where it all began. I saw Cassie run out. "Emily!" She yelled, "There are Daleks in there! They killed Joseph and Logan!" Ignoring the danger, and staring straight past Cassie, I followed him in.

As I ran into the classroom I realized what I had done. Cassie stood at my shoulder, Matthew at the other. The Doctor looked at us in the corner of his eye. "DOCTOR." One of the Daleks screeched. Cassie and Matthew's eyes went wide, their mouths falling open.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" a Dalek screeched, turning towards us. A green laser shot out of the whisk-looking weapon.

"Get down!" I screamed as the ray of light hit Matthew. He fell to the floor with a thud, dead. "Matthew!" Cassie screamed as her eyes widened even more. I kept my eyes trained on the Doctor. He stood behind a lab table, sonic screwdriver out and ready. "Daleks!" He said, the hate in his voice evident. "This is a school, on Earth. What do the Daleks want here?" He sonic-ed them and looked at it. "No way," he said and looked at them and then straight at me and Cassie.

Cassie and I had always been different. We learned faster than others and easily picked up on foreign languages. We both also had an intense fascination with space. We also had an ability to heal extremely quickly. Once, I fell out of a tree in my yard and broke my hand. The bone jutted out of my skin. There was barely any blood though. I started to whimper when a soft spurt of blinding gold came out and when I looked at my hand all that was left was a thin scar. Cassie had a similar problem. She fell off a pile of rocks and cut the skin just over her eye open. There was a bit of blood and a flash of gold and all that was left was a scar over her eye.

Neither one of us had ever told another soul about that though, aside from each other. I quickly wondered if that would heal me from the Dalek. I doubted it. The Doctor kept staring at us, hope the only emotion I could read in his eyes. "Run! Back to the TARDIS! She'll protect you!" The Dalek turned back towards us, and I began running, as I felt my watch clank against my arm, letting my feet run to the rhythm of the familiar beat of my watch. Cassie wasn't far behind as I opened the door and ran in, panting when I finally stopped.

I closed the door, resting my head against the soft wood. "Please. PLEASE keep them out." I whispered into the wood. I turned to look at the inside of the TARDIS. I rubbed my watch subconsciously, finding comfort in the cool metal. Cassie and I had identical ones. We never removed them. Speaking of Cassie... I turned in a circle looking for her. She was curled up in the corner of the TARDIS control room, her eyes wide and frightened. I walked cautiously over to her.

"Cassie?" I said softly, as she was obviously not taking this in well. "What's wrong?" I crouched down beside her, slowly and noticed she was clutching her watch, which she wore around her neck. "I've got to hide it!" She screamed, her body shaking and convulsing. "Sshh, Cassie. Hide what?" She looked at me, her eyes wild. "The watch. They want to destroy it." I looked at her oddly. She was acting like a crazy person. "Why would the Daleks want a watch? A watch that's older than dirt?" I asked her, trying to convince her everything was okay. She kept shaking a muttering words. I got up and paced around slowly. "Doctor," I whispered, "Please hurry back."

Cassie suddenly shot out of the fetal position. She walked quickly to out of the console room and into the maze of the TARDIS. As I started to chase after my friend, the Doctor burst inside, slightly singed and looking quite confused. "Where's your friend?" he barked. "She left." I responded slowly. He groaned. "Why? Why did she leave? What did she say?" he said in a quick rush.

"Something about a watch and how 'they' wanted it, how she had to destroy it." The Doctor looked startled and took off rapidly towards the hall Cassie had run down. "What did she mean? Was she talking about our watches? Why are-" The Doctor spun around and interrupted me. "You have one too? Let me see." I held out my wrist to him. He took the watch into his hand. "Have you ever opened it?" he quietly asked me. "No," I responded quietly. "Well then, Emily Greer, how do you know it's a watch?"

"What else would it be? It ticks. Sixty times a minute all day" I said looking at him. "Cassie and I have had them since we were little. I just have mine as a bracelet now. If it's not a watch what is it, Doctor? And how do you know my name?"

I felt my heart beat faster and I kept my eyes on the watch. "What did Cassie mean? Who would want a old watch?"

The Doctor simply shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "We have to find your friend." he said. Why won't he answer me? There's something he's not telling me... "EMILY!" I heard the Doctor shout. "Are you okay? You stopped talking. I thought something was wrong." I shoved his shoulder and mocked him, saying, "We need to find my friend before she destroys a old watch." The Doctor gave a soft laugh when we heard a cry of frustration from a room down the hall.

I looked at the Doctor, and he looked back at me. "Allons-y!" He said and took off running towards the direction of the cry. I grinned and quickly followed, loving the feel of the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. The Doctor came to a quick stop in front of a pink door, so fast that I didn't have enough time to stop running. I ran straight into him, which made him hit the door straight on. "Cassie!" I yelled, "It's just me and the Doctor! Everything's okay. You don't have to hide or destroy the watch. Just come out of there, okay?" The Doctor still hadn't moved. He stared at the door, with a look of sadness in his eyes. I knocked on it and yelled for Cassie again, but this time I noticed the name written across the door. Rose, of course. I knew that from the show. The pink door should've told me from the start. I sighed and pulled on the Doctor's arm, forcing him to move back.

He shook his head once, and seemed to snap out of it. I ran quickly towards the door and kicked it in. "Cassie!" I yelled, looking for her. I glanced around the room quickly and saw her in the fetal position with the watch laying on the ground in front of her. Her head was in between her legs, and her long hair covered most of her up. She almost blended in with the wall. The Doctor quickly walked in and grabbed the watch. "Emily," he said quietly, "calm her down and there's bound to be a empty room around here somewhere. Lay her there and then meet me in the control room." I nodded as he walked off, focused on my friend who was shaking harder than I had ever seen someone shake before.

I dashed into the hall, looking for an empty room. I saw a door appear at the end of the hall. I knew the TARDIS had a telepathic link and she had given us an empty room. "Thank you," I whispered. I walked back into the room Cassie was in. I picked her up and carried her into the room down the hall. All that was in the room was a bed and a small table with a glass of water on it. I sat Cassie down on the bed. She was still shaking, and I felt so awful for her. I stood to leave, thinking about the Doct- BAM! Something crashed into me from behind. I spun around to see Cassie, still shaking, standing behind me. "Cassie?" I asked. "Giveittome. Ineeditgiveittomenow." she said, her words blurring together. She sounded absolutely insane. "The watch. The watch! THE WATCH!" she yelled at me. I did the only thing I could think of, I slapped her, straight across the face. My hand stung with the force I had hit her with. She looked straight at me, the insanity slowly leaving her eyes. "Em... Emily?" she asked, before passing out in a heap on the floor. I picked her up and sat her back on the bed. She was shaking far less than she was before. I slowly crept out of the room and closed the door behind me. I made my way to the control room, knowing which ever way I went the TARDIS would bring me there. I entered and walked over to where the Doctor was looking at Cassie's watch.

"She's sleeping," I said quietly, watching the Doctor work. He nodded, running his thumb over the watch. "Emily," he said, his brown eyes staring into mine, "how did you know what all of this is? Who I am? And what I am?" I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed him my Netflix account. He looked at it and then at me. "No way," he said, "I always knew someone would catch on." He smiled, and I looked at him, full of curiosity. "Doctor," I said, "how did you know my name? What's special about the watch? You never answered me."

"You know what I am," the Doctor said. "Obviously," I responded, rolling my eyes. He Doctor gave a small smile," And do you know how Timelords can become human?" The Doctor asked. I stood thinking. Suddenly, I heard a beat of four. I grabbed my watch. The sound was coming from it. A beat of four. A beat I recognized. It was the heartbeat of a Timelord, coming from my watch. "Do you know how?" the Doctor asked again. "The Timelord essence is put into a watch," I whispered, the beat of four growing louder.

I stared at the watch that I had had for so many years and never thought twice about. "Doctor," I said softly, my voice shaking, "What does this mean? Are Cassie and I... Like you? It doesn't make sense. We're not anyone special. Just average humans." The Doctor looked at me, a grin forming on his face. "Emily," he said, "Yes. I think. Open it." I looked at the watch and shook my head. "There's noise coming from it. Four beats, which keep going. What does it mean, Doctor?" "

"Open it," the Doctor insisted. I cracked the lid open. A torrent of gold light blinded me, but I couldn't look away. The beat of four rang out do clearly it hurt but in that moment, everything made sense, the healing, and the fascination with space... I was a Timelord.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cassie POV

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the sting on my cheek. She must have slapped me, I thought. But where was I now? I looked all around me. It was a simple room, the only furniture the bed I was lying on and a table with a glass of water. I quickly grabbed the glass and sucked all the water down. I felt as if I hadn't drunk in ages. As soon as I realized that, the sounds came back. Four beats in the back of my head, sounding as if it came from the watch. And then I remembered.

My hands started shaking... Itching to break the watch to crush it, watch it shatter into dust, dirt... I stopped, gasping for breath. My eyes darted around, looking for the watch. WHERE IS IT?! WHERE?! I couldn't control my body. I tore around the room, screaming and raging. Inside, the real me was crying silently, terrified by this beast she had become. Emily had looked scared of me. STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! I cried silently. Her body ripped apart the bed, flipped the table. With a surge of strength my body crashed into the door, shattering it. I knew this body would hurt Emily and the Doctor. They had my watch. The drumbeat, it was so loud. "MY HEAD!" I screamed. As I blacked out again.

I was there, in the back as the body got up and started walking. "No!" I screamed in the back of my head. She walked to the console room and there through my eyes she saw them. Emily and the Doctor smiling, as if they were both in on some huge secret. Between them, I saw my watch. The body lunged forwards and clawed towards it. "Cassie! No!" The Doctor yelled, as he pinned me down. "Stop it, Cassie. It's ok. You're safe here. You can calm down." I tried to stop the body, but it kept fighting. Emily turned and looked at me; a expression I had never seen before on her face. Her eyes looked hard, as if she had just been given bad news. "Cassie," she said, with a new voice, "Calm. It's ok. We're safe here." She then began pulling levers on the TARDIS. I heard the engine sound and my body relaxed. I had regained control.

I stood up, my knees trembling. I looked from Emily to the Doctor, unsure of what to do. Emily looked down, pressing a few more buttons. The Doctor gave me a smile and handed me my watch. The body still wanted to destroy it, but I fought it, pushing it under, putting me in control. "Open it," whispered the Doctor. I began to softly pry at the clasp that held it closed. The drumbeat raged in my head. I closed my eyes, and pulled the two parts of the watch open.

Light poured out, streaming into my head. I saw Emily and myself, running across a red grass field, under twin suns, I saw a mighty dome with a castle protected inside, I saw the time vortex with all its power, and I saw Timelords, more and more Timelords! Then I saw the war, The Time War. Emily and I were hidden on a TARDIS and sent into space, our Timelord selves trapped in watches, until now. I saw the destruction of our people, the helplessness as millions of them were slaughtered before my eyes. The vision ended and I looked to Emily. Even though the horrific sights were gone, I could still see them, the death and lived ones lost. Mothers, fathers, children, all of them tossed into heaps. The piles of the dead.

In the midst of it all, I saw the Doctor send us out in his TARDIS (not the one we were in now) with instructions to live amongst the humans. Emily and I had completed five lives as humans and been many different people. We had been everything from lawyers to middle school children. But now, we were home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Emily POV

Cassie and I leaned against the railing of the TARDIS, looking at the Doctor. "So," he said, looking at the console, "How much do the two of u remember?" I glanced at Cassie, sighing. "I remember being a little girl. And my mum set the TARDIS to go to Earth right as the Daleks invaded. She said that she loved me and then a Dalek killed her. The doors of the TARDIS closed and next thing I knew I was living in a house in London. And I lived a life there until... I died. And that continued until I found you." I said, trying to remember the best I could. The Doctor's head shot straight up as he looked at me. "There was only one girl who had her own TARDIS on Gallifray then," he said, running around and finally pulling a picture out of his pocket. Showing it to me, he said, "Is this your mother?"

The woman had soft, blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. Her large eyes had crinkles around the edge from smiling. She was tanned, with a bunch of freckles. "Hey!" Cassie said, leaning closer to inspect the picture, "That looks JUST like you Em!" I stared at the picture. The longer I stared, the more I realized, she did look like me...

"I-I think that's her," I said, my voice shaking, "I think that's my mom." The Doctor grinned and picked me up and span me around. "Doctor?" I asked, worriedly. He just smiled and looked at me. "Emily," he said, still holding me in a bone crushing hug, "You're one of my daughters." He continued to hug me, "I can't believe I didn't look for you sooner. Of course your mother would have found a way to get you out. Being as stubborn as she is." He smiled and looked at me. "Can't breathe..." I gasped and he let me down. "You said daughters... As in plural. I have a sister?"

The Doctor nodded and looked at me, "Yes. You have a twin sister. You were three when everything went insane. I haven't seen her since then."

I heard a sound behind me, and spun around to face whatever it was. Cassie was standing, swaying slightly, her eyes fogged over and unfocused. "I remember," she whispered. "Everything you just said. I remember it. The Daleks, someone telling me they loved me, the TARDIS doors closing, being a helpless baby in London." She glanced up at the Doctor and I, "That lady, the one in the picture? That's my mum."

The Doctor's head shot up and he stared at Cassie. "Cassie," he muttered o himself, loud enough for us to hear, "Short for Cassidy? How could I be so stupid not to realize?" He smiled happily and looked at both of us. "My girls. Both alive and well. I never thought I would see you again. But here you are, all grown up. Like mini versions of your mother."

He smiled and picked Cassie up and spun her around, as he had done to me before. Then, he placed her back on the floor and pulled us both into a bone-crushing hug. "You used to love that when you were little. I'd come home and both of you would run up and practically beg to 'fly'. You'd laugh and smile non-stop." He smiled to himself.

I looked at Cassie as he spoke, and she looked back at me. I couldn't believe it. Cassie and I had been friends-best friends- for as long as I could remember. And now, we were twins? It was amazing. A dream come true even. Except for one thing...

I had never felt this kind of sadness in all of my lives as a human. The grief of losing my entire planet, all of my people. I could feel it constantly in the back of my head. Why me? I wondered. Why did I get lucky enough to escape? I knew I wasn't anything special, and that the council wasn't exactly fond of the man I now knew to be my father.

"Does it get easier?" I said, knowing he knew I meant dealing with this new found grief. He had already had over nine-hundred years to mourn. While I however, have had nine minutes to process it all. He looked at me, shaking his head sadly. "Some days are better than others. The good, I travel on. And relish the memories of my people. On the bad... I used to sit in the library in silence." Only now did I see why and truly how lonely this man was, and why he traveled.

The Doctor suddenly engulfed us in another hug. He released us and we leaned back, trying to get air into our lungs again. While we were gasping, the Doctor, or our... Father, was telling us all about our mother. Then there was a knock at the door. TAPTAPTAPTAP. TAPTAPTAPTAP. It sounded impatient. One look at the Doctor's face told us that was NOT supposed to be happening. He strode over to the door. He lightly put his hand on the knob and pushed. There, standing in the doorway, was a person we never thought we would see again, with a evil grin spreading across their face


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, just a note from myself and my co-writer about the story. We would really appreciate reviews from you about how the story is going. Plus reviews on what you think about anything. Thanks for read the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Matthew!" Cassie yelled and lunged towards him. "How are you alive? The Dalek... It killed you!" Matthew didn't move, his face frozen in the grin, which was at this point becoming rather creepy.

Matthew stared into the TARDIS, and the Doctor-Dad- moved into a protective stance in front of us. "The Daleks brought me back," Matthew said, "on one condition." He narrowed his eyes at us. "That I bring them to you. And where else would you be than with your precious Doctor?" He spit the words at our faces, a look of insanity crossing over onto the lines of his face, and even into his eyes.

I pushed my way past the Doctor to be face to face with what was once one of my best friends. "What.. Who are you?" I asked him. Matthew sneered. "Someone from your Daddy's worst nightmares," he said, the creepy smile never leaving his face. Matthew's foot lifted, and a soft beat of four echoed around the console room. The Doctor's eyes widened. "But, But you're dead! I was there when you died! You can't have come back! Not AGAIN!" Matthew laughed hysterically. "Oh, Doctor, don't you realize, your eyes are always playing tricks on you. You saw Gallifrey burn to ashes, but it returned. You saw me die, then die a second time! Who's to say I can't come back again?" The Doctors face paled noticeably. "And the answer to your question, who am I, is simple. The Master."

"But how?!" The Doctor almost screamed at his former friend. "I saw you die. I burned your body. Until all that was left were your ashes." The Master grinned, a sly grin, "You burned one of the justice robots of the universe. I barely got scorched. Afterwards, I regenerated. I've been hiding out here as a disgusting human, trying to find your precious daughters. And now, you're going to watch them die." The Master pulled out simple pistol from his coat pocket. He aimed it for Cassie. The Doctor jumped in from just as the bullet left the chamber. Suddenly the Master screamed, "NOOO!" he spun quickly and shotgun bullet flew into the wall of the TARDIS. The evil smile left his face. "Matthew," I whispered as he fell to the ground. The Doctor ran up to him, sonic screwdriver already out. He ran it over top of Matthew then looked at it. "The Master is still in there," the Doctor said sadly. He turned to walk away, and in that moment, the Master lifted the gun off the ground and fired, directly at me.

"No!" I heard the Doctor scream as I felt a bewildering pain in my side. I heard a scream as everything went black around me.

What felt like seconds later, my eyes flashed open and I was gasping for air. I looked up and heard two sighs of relief. "Emily!" Cassie said smiling, standing beside a tied up Matthew. "Cassie," I muttered as I realized my head was lying in the Doctor's lap and he was stroking my hair. "Dad?" I said softly, "What happened to me?" I looked down and saw a bandage covering from my torso to my waist on my left side. "The Master, your friend Matthew," he said slowly, "shot you. In the stomach. But you're okay now. Cassie I fixed you up." He smiled down at me and I looked at Cassie and then at Matthew. "Matthew," I said softy, my voice croaking, "Are you still in there?" I received a evil grin as an answer.

That night, Cassie and I went to bed in the room next to the Doctors. I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, something was different. I looked in the bed beside me, and Cassie was gone. I jumped out of bed, remembering Cassie's episode with the watch. I ran to the Doctors door, pounding on it. He appeared, looking quite confused. "Cassie, she went missing, and I know something went wrong," I said quickly, pulling the Doctor out of his room down the hall. The Doctor was being rather slow when a loud bang echoed around the hall. That got the Doctor moving. We ran to the console room to find Cassie with a gun in her hand, pointing it straight at Matthew. "CASSIE!" I screamed, slamming into her, the gun flying across the room. The Doctor swooped over to pick it up. I looked over to Matthew and saw an evil grin spread across his face. I saw a hole in the TARDIS floor. Cassie must have shot it. I looked over at Cassie and saw her curled up in a ball glaring at the Master. "Just so you know," Cassie spat, "I have no regrets in trying to kill you."

The Doctor looked at her, with a sad look on his face. "Cassidy," he said, "Go back to your room. We can't kill him. He's one of the four of us left. I just got you two back, and I don't think I can lose either of you again." Cassie nodded sternly and skipped off. "I still regret nothing," she said, and I could hear the bit of crazy in her voice. I looked at the Doctor and then at the Master-Matthew, I corrected myself- who was glaring at me.

"Doctor," I said, feeling uncomfortable being glared at non-stop. "He tried to kill us. I think we should at least punish him in some way. He did shoot me. I would've died if you and Cassie weren't right there when it happened"

The Doctor looked at me, and the sadness in his eyes grew. "You're like me, while your sister is more like her mother. Exactly like her. Even if she looks like me," he said sadly.

"Doctor," I said softly, "Cassie's always been like that. She doesn't like it when her friends, or in this case twin, get hurt." He looked at me and a single tear went down his cheek and to his chin. "I never knew how any of you died. And it's just...well...odd to try and think differently about it now." He smiled slightly and looked back at me. "How about I give you and Cassie a tour of the TARDIS? You should probably know where the closet and kitchen are." I smiled, "Sounds good to me." He grinned, "Allons-y!" And then he ran off.

I followed behind him, smiling. Soon, we were at the room Cassie and I had taken on as ours. He knocked twice, "Cassie? We're doing a tour of the TARDIS. Want to come?" We heard shuffling and then Cassie opened the door slowly. "Is he gone?" The Doctor nodded. "A room deep in the TARDIS. And I've got the key," he smiled. Cassie sniffled a little and then nodded. "Okay," she said softly, stepping out into the hallway. Right as she did, all the lights in the TARDIS went out and we all heard an insane chuckle, which only got louder.


	6. Chapter 5

Toemilygreer320

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, and give us feedback on the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- Cassie

Oh my head... Oh, it hurts... I opened my eyes, only to see black nothingness. My head was pounding, and I could barely think. I let out a soft moan and heard a whispered voice ask, "Cassie?! Is that you?" I groaned, "Yeah, quick question, where am I?" The voice returned, "Somewhere in the TARDIS, I think." I groaned again, my head throbbing. "Why... Why can't I see?" my voice slightly rising in panic. My hands blindly searched for anything to grab onto. My fingers touched the rough fabric that my brain identified as a burlap sack. I reached up to touch my face, to see if there was something blocking my vision. A piece of material grazed my fingers. "Bandannas. Around our heads," The voice responded. Was it... Emily? "Do you not remember anything?" the voice asked again. Yep, it was definitely Emily. "N-no." I stuttered, my head throbbing violently. "Alrighty then, I'll sum it up for you," Emily said. I knew she was smirking, just by the tone of her voice. It was so…Emily to be grinning and joking in critical times like this. Even though I knew she just did it to annoy me, over the years I'd grown pretty fond of her constant good attitude. Except for right now, where if I could, I probably would have strangled her. I know I would have at least attacked her. Today, I just needed a straight, non-sarcastic answer. "Just tell me," I growled. "So," she said, "the Master escaped, knocked us out, tied up the Doctor, threw him out of the TARDIS, put us in these bags, and well, here we are!" I felt panic rising in my throat. "Let me out! Let me out, let me out!" I chanted inside my head, trying, in vain to escape my tiny, burlap prison. "AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" I hissed at Emily, not caring about how much noise I was making by choosing to yell now instead of later, when I was free from my tiny burlap prison. "Can YOU find a way out of this bag?" she retorted, the sarcasm dripping in her voice. I could tell that deep down she was probably as scared as I was, if not worse. From what she had said, she witnessed a lot before she like me, passed out. She had to see her own father thrown out of the TARDIS, by our own uncle. What kind of sick family was this? I asked myself, honestly not having any clue as to how it would ever function straight. Emily and the Doctor were too peaceful, not willing to fight for anything using violence, just sacrificing themselves at the least opportune moment. I was the one that was willing to do whatever it takes to protect what matters most in my life. I curled up into a ball, breathing shallowly. My fingers reached up and fumbled to untie the bandanna. My head started pounding, pain coursing throughout my skull. It felt like my whole head could split open at any second. I put my head down, and slipped into the painless black of unconsciousness.

When I awoke, my head still pounding, I was slightly more aware. In my sleep the bandana had moved a little, so now I could see some of the light that somehow streamed through the sack and into the bandana. "Ugh..." I moaned, as my stomach growled. "Sucks, doesn't it?" I heard Emily say. I growled at her and I would bet anything that she was grinning under her burlap prison, yet again.

"He hasn't been in here at all," she said, obviously speaking of Matthew, "that I know of. But that doesn't say much." I nodded slightly, not wanting to speak as the dry spot in the back of my throat was spreading. God, I wanted water. "How long do you think we've been in here?" I asked, my voice croaking. "I don't know," Emily said, annoyance in her voice. Then, we both heard the door creek open.

The door opened and a little more light shined through the burlap sack. I saw something silver slice through my bag, and then felt the bandana being roughly untied. I tumbled out onto Matthew's feet. He kicked me in the ribs, making me sit up and scoot back. I saw him slice through Emily's bag also. I saw her scoot away quickly, but not before Matthew could plant a solid kick to her shins, making her face contort in pain. I looked at Matthew, my hate for him growing stronger by the second. My fists balled, my brain screaming at me to hit him, to make him pay. He smirked at me and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He swung it casually around his finger. Emily's eyes widened noticeably. She was probably remembering being shot. That didn't help my anger much. I started to quiver. Not in fear, but in anger. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I stood up, my rage getting the best of me. Matthew looked at me, the smirk getting bigger. Oh, how I hated him, I lunged suddenly, too angry to control my body. I swung and felt my fist connect with his jaw. Suddenly I was on the ground, my face smashed against the cold metal floor. "Don't EVER do ANYTHING like that again," spat Matthew. He wiped a bit of blood off of his chin. I scooted back against the corner. I suddenly felt my chest and stomach hurt like something heavy had hit them. Oh right, I thought, looking at Matthews fist, something did. "Well," remarked Matthew, "After that little... outburst, I don't believe you should be rewarded." with that, he raised a metal wall between me and Emily. "NOO!" I shrieked. Then, yet again, my face was against the cool metal floor. This time, instead of my chest hurting, it was my face. "CASSIE?!" I heard Emily cry from beyond the metal wall. "SHUT! UP!" yelled Matthew. My cheek was throbbing, as well as my jaw. "Like I was saying," Matthew said, glaring at me, "After that outburst, I don't believe you should be rewarded." He exited and returned with two plates of bread and a cup of water. He put one into Emily's cell. The other, he sat just outside of my cell, where I had perfect view of it. "Tahtah!" Matthew said exiting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This is a really long chapter, so please review what you think at the end. Thanks!**

Chapter 6- Emily

As soon as the bread and water were thrust into my cell, the hunger and thirst took over. I attacked the food and quickly gulped down half of the water, my stomach relishing the taste and feel of no longer being starving or thirsty.

After that, I noticed him staring at me, gun tight in his hand. My body betrayed me and flinched. He grinned, at my fear. I couldn't help but remember being shot. My side still ached from the encounter without the Doctor here to treat the wound.

The Master chuckled and paced I front of my, and what I assumed to be, Cassie's cell. Cassie! I started pounding on the wall. "Cassie!" I screamed, needing to know I wasn't alone here. I knew the Master had thrown the Doctor out of the TARDIS. I could only hope that he was okay. I knew we were near Earth, the Doctor had us in orbit around the planet I grown up on before the Master had taken over the TARDIS. "Cassie!" I yelled again. "Emily!" I heard faintly yelled back. I heard the Master grumble and unlock my cell, walking in. "Cassie!" I yelled, one last time. "You aren't being a good girl now, are you?" He said, pointing his gun at me. I screamed again, at how close the gun was to me. I shivered back to my corner and put my head between my knees, trying to breathe.

The Master picked my chin up harshly. "Now how about you and your mongrel of a sibling behave yourselves? Or else I could just tell the Daleks where your precious Daddy is, now couldn't I?" He said, a sickening grin on his face. "No!" I spit on his face as I yelled. The next thing I knew, my ears were ringing and my cheek was stinging from the hardest slap I had ever felt.

Matthew smirked at my shock and exited. I quickly finished the rest of my bread and drank almost all my water. Don't waste it, I thought, knowing I would probably want more later. I tapped softly on the metal divider. "Cassie? Are you okay?" I whispered fiercely. "Yeah, what about you?" I heard from the other side. "Doing alright," I told her. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making me jump. I scurried into the corner farthest from the door. "Did I hear…? TALKING?!" Matthew spat. He looked to me. "Ye-yeah," I heard from Cassie's cell. Matthew swiveled to stare at her. He stalked into her cell. I could hear quiet talking, then a loud thud, like a body hitting the wall. Then, my cell was open and Cassie was motioning for me to leave. "HURRY!" she hissed. "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I jumped up and started sprinting out the door. We ran an arrived in the console room almost automatically. "Thank you, TARDIS," I whispered. Cassie began fumbling through a drawer in the console. "AHHAH!" she yelled, holding out a small phone. I snatched it out of her hands and went through the contacts until I found the one that read "Doctor". I clicked on the number, hoping, praying, he would answer. "Six rings," I said. "You have to pick up by six rings." RING! Please pick up. RING! Please Doctor! RING! We need you, Doctor. RING! Please, we don't have much time! RING! Please... RING!

"Hello?" I heard a stressed, deep voice, which I quickly identified as the Doctor's answer. "Dad!" I answered, just happy he was alive and well. "Emily? You're ok? What about Cassie? Where are you?" I could hear the happiness grow in his voice. "Where's the Master? I need you to get down here as soon as possible. I'm in London. 2012, April the 23rd," he said talking really fast.

I gave Cassie the date and she keyed the TARDIS in. I heard the TARDIS engines go, as a hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me into the darkness of unexplored pass ways and corridors of the TARDIS.

I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand that covered my mouth. "EMILY!" I heard the Doctor yell. Cassie looked up, and then took off running towards me. I shook my head, motioning towards the console.

She looked at me for a moment, before rushing back to the console and flipping switches and pressing buttons. We turned a corner and I was face to face with Matthew. "Hello again," he said. I glared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that," he chuckled. Chucking didn't suit him. "The Doctor is coming," I said, venom in my voice, "and he's going to give you one bloody hell of a time."

The Master laughed in my face pushed me into a wall. I winced, as my head hit cold stone. "The Doctor will never find you. Ever. I think I'll just throw your darling twin out into the void. And just keep you locked in here, slowly going insane."

He traced my chin and I raised my leg up and kicked him in the stomach. "Let's not do that. Behave yourself. That kind of behavior won't get you far." He grinned and took a metal cuff and pulled a chain down from the black pit of nothing above me, hooking it on my arm, with lots of resistance from me.

"Hey now," he said, the evil grin never leaving his face, "The more you struggle, the tighter these are going to be on you, darling niece." My eyes widened as he placed 3 more on my right wrist and ankles. Then it dawned on me. He called me his niece. As in he is my...uncle. Making my mother or father his sibling.

"Niece?!" I asked, my eyes widening. He grinned and pushed my shoulder length blonde hair out of my face. "Yes. And you look just like your mother don't you?" He tapped my noise, "I think she always got the best of our father's genes. But I got mother's brains. You of course, are just like that father of yours." He spat at me. I growled softly, "You have no room to talk about my father." He smiled, "But oh, dear niece, I do. I could tell you stories about him that would make your blood run cold."

I shivered and turned away from him, and suddenly I was on the ground, face in the floor. The chains still attached, but ripped from the ceiling. Suddenly everything was flying everywhere. There was a large amount of bumping...Oh! The TARDIS! "It's CRASHING!" I yelled. I ran past Matthew, who was passed out unconscious on the floor. I ran to the console room. Cassie was still working, trying to get the TARDIS back to the Doctor, our dad.

I sat down in the pilot's chair and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. I quickly stuck it into the locks, unlocking them as fast as I could. Then, I went to the console and looked at the monitor. "Cassie!" I yelled, realizing we were going to crash into London if we didn't land the TARDIS perfectly. I pulled the zig-zag plotter and hit one of the stabilizers so we were at least not being thrown around.

"Cassie! Pull that lever and then push this up and down!" She nodded, and I kept my eyes focused on the screen. Seconds later, I heard the sound that meant we had landed.

I sighed, a breath of relief and glanced over at Cassie. She looked back at me, grinning. "We've got to hurry. Matthew- The Master- could wake up any second."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the TARDIS door handle turn. I stood, praying it was the Doctor. The door opened and the Doctor entered. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was unshaven. He looked so happy to see us. He rushed up to us, engulfing us in a hug that made us gasp for breath. "Hahaha, look at this. The whole family, all together again," Matthew's voice sneered. The Doctor spun to face him. "The lot of you, you're all SO PERSISTENT. Can't you just accept it? I'm always going to win, and you…you will always lose."

The Doctor looked at him, an arm still wrapped protectively around both of us. "It doesn't have to be this way. We're the only four left. Just stop fighting us and join your family again. Isn't that what she would want?" He asked, and I knew he meant our mother, "If not, why hurt them? They were babies when it happened. It's me you should blame. Don't hurt them. They're innocent in all of this."

We both looked up as him sadly, as we were both still shaking. The Master looked at each of us for a second and then started laughing. "And why would I do that? This...," he said, an evil grin still plastered on to his face, "is oh so much fun!" He kept laughing and the Doctor growled softly, and we could all but tell he was almost all out of ideas.

I looked at Cassie, and she looked back at me. She had an apologetic look on her face, but I couldn't figure out what it was she was sorry for. She sighed and looked at the Master. "My father and sister here will do anything for peace, but not so much me," she said. She ducked her hand into her pocket and pulled out a shot gun, locked and loaded. She pointed it at the Master.

The gun went off, making me jump. Matthew started, looking alarmed. He grabbed his side, where blood was already seeping through his shirt. He began to fall and the Doctor ran to catch him. "Nonono," the Doctor muttered, "Don't die!"I stood, unsure of what to do. Stand back and wait for him to die, or comfort the man who shot me, as he died. I stood, watching Matthew's chest. There was blood, so much blood. Even as much as I hated the Master, he was in the body of my friend and I couldn't just sit back and watch him die. I stepped up next to the Doctor. I gingerly put Matthews head in my lap, and started stroking his hair. His breathing had already become shallower. "C'mon Master, you know what your body wants to do. Just let it happen," the Doctor whispered furiously. Matthew grinned evilly, "Now whe-ack!" he said grabbing his chest. He tried to get his breath back. "Where's the fun in that?" he said slowly, stretching them out. "You are REALLY gonna do this AGAIN?" the Doctor yelled. "C'mon, PLEASE, just REGENERATE!" Matthew smiled, took a deep breath, and then let his head roll to the side.

Suddenly a bright golden light started seeping through the Master's hands. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at us. "Back, back, back!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into a corridor where we could still see the Master, but far enough back he couldn't hurt us. I knew he was regenerating, but me nor Cassie had ever seen a Time Lord regenerate.

I watched in awe as golden light came through his hands and face, healing and changing. When the golden light stopped, and the Master stood up, it was a familiar face to me and Cassie. The Doctor held us both tightly, knowing things we didn't. He whispered slowly, "During the first twenty-four hours in a new body, you can't die. At all. You just heal yourself and keep going." We both nodded, still awestruck staring at The Master. Cassie, unable to hold back slowly asked, "Davis, is that you?"

The Master chuckled, which still did not suit him. "This is my new body, young one. Ooh, new voice. Weird," he said, still glaring at us. He walked towards us and The Doctor held us tighter to him. The Master chuckled again. "Look at the little family. So...adorable," He said with an evil tone in his voice.

I could tell I was shaking. This was sick, the Master becoming people who we trusted. Davis stared at me with an evil grin. "I have to stop doing that," I told myself, "he isn't Davis anymore. He is the Master." I saw a slight bit of movement beside me. Again, the gun was in Cassie's hands, pointed at the Master. I could feel the Doctor tense beside me. "Out. Now." I heard Cassie growl, steadying her hand. I could tell just by looking at her she couldn't shoot. She was too close to Davis. It was too soon. We had gotten time to cope with the Master in Matthew's body. The Master being in Davis's body had to be tough for her. "Geez," I thought. "Not tough enough for her to NOT be pointing a gun at him. Cassie cocked the gun, taking a step closer to the Master. "Out. Jump. Now." the words were hash as she spit them at the Master. He took a few steps towards the door before turning towards us. "I think we all realize, this won't be the last time we meet," he said quietly, the acid in his voice tangible. And with that, he hopped out of the flying TARDIS's doors.

As he flew through the open doors the Doctor ran to them. "No!" He screamed and then looked at Cassie. "Stop that! There are only four of us left. We can all change, and you of all people should know that, Cassidy." Cassie looked down, but I could tell she wasn't sorry for her actions.

The Doctor stalked towards her and grabbed the gun. "I don't want to see this in your hand. Ever. If you could remember the war, you'd be disgusted at the sight of a gun." Cassie actually looked ashamed for a minute, before picking her chin up.

"I'm glad I don't remember it, but I do remember seeing my own mother shot down. I think that's enough to scar a child for life." With that, she stomped back to her room. The Doctor sat down in the pilots chair and put his head in his hands, sighing.

"Doctor?" I said, quietly, stepping towards him. He looked up at me, with sadness in his eyes. "I should've known your mother would have gotten you two out. But now it's too late. You've been raised to be violent. Humans, the biggest monsters of them all." He sighed, and put his head back in his hands sadly.

I stood, unaware of what to do. I looked at my father who was obviously stressed, then at my newfound twin's back disappearing into her room. I felt extremely unsure of who to comfort. I walked over to the TARDIS doors and closed them quietly. I slowly began picking up, working my way around the console room. I kept away from the Doctor and the hall with Cassie and I's room on it. I picked up the hammers with a small smile, and hung it on a hook. I looked up at the Doctor and saw he was staring at me. Not in a creepy way, but a sad, desolate way. I looked down, and went back to picking everything up and putting it exactly where it went.

I hummed softly as I went, quietly placing everything in a neater position. I hung the Doctor's brown coat on the railing neatly, easily within arm's reach when running out of the TARDIS doors. I then paced around, not wanting to disturb either the Doctor or Cassie.

I could feel the TARDIS trying to do the same as well, as much as she wanted one of the three Time Lords to pilot her somewhere. The Doctor would look up at me sometimes, and I thought I could see a slight smile. But then, it quickly disappeared.

I leaned against the doors of the TARDIS, sitting, with my legs pulled up against my chest. I yawned softly, as the Doctor looked at me. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard his footsteps and then felt arms underneath me, picking me up. I felt myself being laid down on a bed and then the arms disappeared, the sound of someone walking replacing them. I heard what I assumed to be a chair creek and then the Doctor's voice.

"I was so alone," he said softly, and I could hear the sadness and the pain in his voice alone. "And then I found the two of you. My daughters. I never thought I would see either of you, ever again. I said that final goodbye when you were only two. You were a daddy's girl, while your sister was the one crawling around your mother's legs constantly." I heard him chuckle at the memory. "It never even crossed my mind that you were alive. It should have. And I'm scared that the part of me that could have given both of you happy childhoods died along with your mother." He sighed, and I felt a hand move the hair out of my face, behind my ear. "You look just like her," he said, "But Cassidy got her attitude, her spunk. You however, are a little bit too much like me, I'm afraid." I heard him take in a deep breath, as if he were afraid of what he was going to say next. "I met another girl, who was technically my daughter. But she wasn't, um, a traditional Time Lord. She was made from some of my skin. Jenny, her name was. She was too much like me, too." He sighed again, and I could almost feel his pain that was laid out as just a sigh. "That's why you and your sister are so precious to me now. I've lost everyone, Emily. All of my companions leave me, and I suppose, in the end, they break my hearts. But now, I've got you two, and I don't think I could stand it if I lost you." With that, my eyes flashed wide open.

I glanced over to where the Doctor's voice was coming from. He had his head between his hands, and the way his shoulders were moving, it looked like he was crying. I reached my hand out tentatively. My hand rested just inches away from his shoulder when he moved his head, making me jerk back my hand in surprise. "Emily?" he asked, looking up at me.

I quickly jerked my head back down, still pretending to be asleep. I heard the chair being moved back to its original spot and the door closing softly. I sighed softly, yawning. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, it was to screaming. I got up slowly, realizing the only one who could be making the scream was Cassie. I ran quickly to her room and pulled on the door. Locked, I realized with a start, of course. "Cassie!" I screamed, worriedly. She yelled back with a shrinking scream. "Doctor!" I yelled, knowing he could unlock it. I heard a crash and banging from Cassie's room as a response. "Get back!" I yelled and walked away from the door. I ran towards it, and kicked the door in, revealing a more than half-crazed Cassie.

As the door opened, the Doctor charged down the hall. He slammed into the door, closing it. I could still hear Cassie screaming inside. I heard something heavy crash into the door. Then, the screaming faded into sobs. They grew quieter and quieter. Something softly hit the door, and slid down it. I could still hear her crying. I turned to the Doctor, confusion in my eyes. "Why?" I asked. He looked at me sadly, before walking away. My hands balled into fists, anger at everything seeping into me. I ran up to the Doctor, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him around to face me. "Tell me WHY."

The Doctor sighed, and pulled his arm away from me. He turned and started to walk back to the control room. "Doctor!" I said following him in. He sat in the Pilot's chair and buried his face in his hands. "She's lost it. It was too much for her to handle." I felt my heart-hearts, I corrected myself- sink into my chest. "Permanently?" I asked sadly, looking at the Doctor. His head shot up quickly. "I don't know!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room. I flinched at the yelling, and quickly ran back to the room I had been sleeping in. I slammed the door, and jumped onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows.

I felt a tear fall from my eye and onto the pillow, as I remembered fully for the first time in hundreds of years, my life in my home planet, Gallifrey. I thought about the beautiful city, capped off from the rest of the planet by a shiny, almost bubble like, thing. I remembered the sun. I remembered my cot and Cassie's beside mine. I thought of my mother, as the tears increased. Maybe I was a little crazy, too, I thought. I know could see exactly how Cassie lost it so easily. I didn't understand how the Doctor could do it.

A sob escaped from the back of my throat. I screamed into the pillow beside me, unaware of anything besides the pain I felt. The things I thought were bad on Earth and gave me pain as a human could never have prepared me for this. My entire race was dead. And the only four left were insane. That was when my door crashed in and I looked up to see crazed eyes staring over me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Please read and review and tell us what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 7- Ghost of Gallifrey

The eyes looked at me, before moving away. I stood up, confused of what was happening. I looked around my room, and saw many people, standing around, looking at me with fogged over eyes. They had different expressions on their faces. None of their faces were anything remotely happy though. They were faces of horror, insanity and sadness. They moved around, and I could hear them talking. I walked out my door and looked down the TARDIS hall. Many more people wandered about the halls. I walked down the halls, trying to listen in to their conversations. I couldn't make out what they were saying. The strange thing to me was that I couldn't hear anything other than the mumbling of the people. I arrived in the Console room, looking at the Doctor. There were many more people in the Console room. They were looking at the Doctor and the console with their unfocused eyes. The Doctor looked up at me and began to speak. It was like my ears were plugged. I couldn't hear anything. I touched my ears and was rewarded with a pain that was so bad it made me fall to the ground. The Doctor rushed over to me. He grabbed my ears, and all I could feel was pain. I begged him to stop but it seemed like my mouth was glued shut. I writhed in his arms but he held my ears tightly. I couldn't open my eyes, the pain was so unbearable. I could feel myself slipping into the back. I screamed in my head for him to stop, and then slipped into the darkness.

When I awoke, my head was obviously cradled gently in someone's lap, and my hair was being soothingly stroked. "Shh," I heard a deep voice that I instantly recognized as the Doctor's say in a hushed tone. "Can you hear me now? You were attacking yourself, saying that you saw people and couldn't hear anything. Please just tell me you're all right. I can't lose you both. I know it's a lot to take in, but I can help you in any way you need." I nodded my vision still blurry. I had no memory of what he spoke of, but it was best to let him believe I did.

"Where's Cassie?" I muttered, my voice breaking and causing me to cough. The Doctor held me closer until I got my breath back and began speaking. "Cassidy is in the infirmary. You both freaked out on me at the same time. She was just more violent than you were towards me."

"Cassie tried to hurt you?" I asked slowly, unable to picture her hurting our newly found father. The Doctor nodded, pulling his sleeve back to reveal scratches that went up his arms. I gasped, "Cassie did that?!" He nodded, "She hurt herself worse. I think she may have head trauma. She needs to be under lock-and-key until I know she's okay." I nodded slightly and yawned. The Doctor smiled and watched me and just as I was falling into the peaceful darkness of sleep, we both heard a scream, as all the lights shut off.

The Doctor shot up and looked around him. "Oh, look at you," a voice said from the darkness. "Still trying to protect your girls, even though they're too far gone." I suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. "DOCTOR!" I yelled. Then, my arms were yanked backwards and I was pulled across the floor. I let out a cry of pain, and a large hand covered my mouth. I started thrashing and kicking, trying to make as much noise as possible. "EMILY!" I heard the Doctor yell, realizing I was gone. I heard a soft chuckle behind me, from the person who was dragging me. My hands were abruptly tied together and I was pulled down a hall, the hand still covering my mouth. A door softly opened and I was shoved inside. The door closed and a light flickered on, as I looked into the eyes of my captor.

Davis stared at me, wide eyes practically all black from what he thought to be excitement. I screamed again, as he tied a bandana around my head forcefully, efficiently stopping the sound of my scream. I looked at him, positive there was fear in my eyes. He chuckled evilly. "Now," he said, with a sly grin on his face, "How about I go get that darling sister of yours?" I screamed into the bandana, and he just laughed. "Getting back here was oh so easy. You really should work on that, if you ever get away. Which you won't." I looked down at my feet, which were tied to a chair, along with my arms, trying to decipher a way out of the mess I had gotten myself into. He chuckled yet again, and picked my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I glared at him, with all the hatred I could have put into my glare. I muttered into the bandana, "I hate you."

The Master chuckled evilly and kept staring at me. He came closer and I shivered at the proximity. "Shh, sweet niece. Mummy and daddy wouldn't want you talking like that." He sneered. I glared back at him, and he smiled. I could just go get that darling twin of yours..." I shook my head rapidly and yelled into the bandana. He smiled. "You and your Doctor are so much alike. Both of you so willing to sacrifice and do anything for those you love. But," he smiled, "Haven't you realized that everyone you love just leaves you?" I growled and he just laughed, turning around and walking back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Since we haven't updated in a while, this chapter is a longer one. Please read and review **

Chapter 8- Cassie POV

I heard Emily scream. I shouldn't have screamed. I should have told them what was happening. It was so dark. I could still hear the Doctor calling Emily's and my names. The gag in my mouth was painfully tight. My hands were bound and I was under something. I squirmed, trying to stand. I thrashed around, trying to make as much noise as possible. I lifted my legs and slammed them on the ground. A loud thud rang across the TARDIS. "CASSIE! EMILY!" I heard the Doctor scream. The panic in his voice was tangible. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled again. I slammed my legs into the ground. I heard a shriek come from the direction Emily had been dragged off in. I heard an evil chuckle from behind me. I threw up my legs in a final desperate attempt to get the Doctor's attention. I head his footsteps start then grow quieter. As if he was walking away. No.

Nonono! I begged silently in my head. Please, Doctor, turn around. Please. I flung my legs down one last time, a tear slipping out of my eye. "Oh, now we can't have any of this," a voice said behind me. The Master turned me around so I was lying sideways on the ground, facing him. I wriggled to try and get away from him. He kicked sharply, hitting my gut, effectively knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air as he pulled me away by my hair. I screamed into my gag because of the pain. Then, my face was stinging and my ears ringing. He released my hair, leaning in close to my face. "Might want to stop that, eh?" the Master said, spitting on me. I glared at him. "Why don't we go check on your darling sister?" the Master said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He grabbed my hair again and used it as a leash. I didn't dare scream again.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." the Master growled, strapped into a chair. I smirked at him. Remembering how genius the Doctors plan had been. He had heard me and the Masters chuckle. He had then heard Emily's cry and a plan had popped into his head. He ran over to Emily and freed her. They prepared for the Master, knowing he would come to get Emily. I wasn't exactly sure how it had worked but I was grateful anyways. Not the Master was strapped and chained into a heavy metal chair that was welded to the ground. There were security cameras in each corner and the whole room shone brightly. I wasn't even sure how we had gotten into the room. "Emily, Cassie, I need you guys to go outside," the Doctor said, motioning to a heavily bolted door. We walked out and stared through the one way glass. "This is a regular interrogation room," I muttered to Emily. She looked at me, and I turned and shut up, as we listened to the Doctor questioning the Master.

I could still feel Emily shaking as the Doctor talked. "How'd you get back into my TARDIS?" He asked, walking around the room, anxiously. The Master just smirked, staying silent. I could tell the Doctor was getting angry. "I'll ask again. Just one more time," he said, obliviously attempting at hiding the anger in his voice to sound emotionless. The Master could tell and a light chuckle sounded from the back of his throat, that came out as more of a demented growl laugh combination. The Doctor sighed, and glanced towards the glass quickly, knowing we were behind it. Just as quick as he had turned to looks at us, he looked away.

"They're behind that wall, aren't they?" The Master said, breaking the silence he had upheld for over an hour. The Doctor growled, about to snap on him. "No," he said, the lie painfully sticking to the back of his throat. It was obvious to the Master. Just as obvious as it was to me, and that was what worried me. I looked at Emily, who was oblivious to the Doctor's very obvious lie. Maybe I had gotten that from my diseased uncle… The thought sickened me.

"Oh realllllyyyyy?" the Master said, stretching out the words. The Doctor's jaw tightened. He slammed his fist on the table before spinning and stalking out the door. The Doctor slammed the door closed and began to walk off. He stopped, and glanced at us before walking away. Emily walked after him. I stayed. Staring at the Masters smirking face, rage and hate and pain boiled inside me. I walked over to the door and, not wanting to make any noise, pulled it open. I closed and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door, glaring at the Masters smirk. "Well, well, we-,"the Master started as I cut him off saying, "Oh shut it. Do you really, honestly, think I CARE?!" The Master looked surprised for a moment before regaining his evil smirk. I understood now how the Doctor has lost his temper so quickly. I stalked over to the Master, hatred in my eyes.

I exited the room. My hands hurt to no end, but I was proud of it. Rubbing over my split knuckles, I remembered what I had done. I turned and looked at the Master through the glass. He had his head tilted down. I smirked. His face would be swollen and bloody by now. I smirked, thinking of how much I had enjoyed it.

Once I had entered the room, the Master had made a few smart comments and every time he made one I got angrier. Finally, after he made about seven of them, I reached out and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked and quickly looked smug again. He made another smart comment, but halfway through I slapped him again. He smirked one last time and I absolutely lost it. I punched him over and over in the face. He didn't even have time to react. I backed off for a moment to survey what I had done. "Oh, little niece," the Master spat, "Do you really think that will stop me?" I screamed loudly in response as gold streams came from his face. I began punching and slapping and kicking. I felt my rage and hate for him flowing freely. I felt something crack under my fist. I gave a wicked grin. I knew I had just broken his nose. I then began punching him in places I knew it would hurt. As I punched him, I thought of all the reasons I was hitting him. Him shooting Emily, regenerating into our best friends, kidnapping us, kidnapping us AGAIN, and thinking it was just a game. HOW COULD HE?!

My name being called brought me back to reality. "CASSIE," I heard again, my head whipping towards the Doctor. He stalked over to me, his eyes wide. I glanced down at myself, and saw I was covered in blood. "Cassie," the Doctor said slowly... I looked at him, a grim smile crossing my face. Still, I had no regrets for what I had done to the Master. I stalked past the Doctor, and heard him sigh as I ran down the hall to my room.

Emily POV

I sat in the console room, reading the TARDIS manual when Cassie ran past me, blood dripping from her hands onto the floor. "Cassie!" I yelled, as she ran. Then came the Doctor, running after her. "Cassidy!" He yelled, anger seeping through his usual emotionless voice when he's angry. I got up, just as I heard a door slam and lock, and a sigh. The Doctor looked at me, sighing as he walked back in. "She's out of control," he whispered sadly, "She's completely out of it. How are you not?" I looked down and then back up.

"I don't know," I said, thinking, "I just don't. I guess is just like you in that way." The Doctor nodded, a slight smile resuming the spot on his face that was filled by a scowl five minutes prior. "What did Cassie do?" I asked my voice shaking as I thought about all the blood that had been dripping down from her fists. The Doctor looked into my eyes, and I could almost feel his pain.

"She attacked the Master," the Doctor sighed, "Again." I nodded slightly, looking at the blood on the floor. "Why?" I asked softly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. "I'm honestly not sure. Maybe she's just lashing out. About your mother's death." I sighed softly, remembering. The Doctor walked towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back, and I'm going to go get a rag to clean this up." I nodded slightly, and as soon as he walked off out of sight, I jumped up and walked into the Master's cell.

When I entered the room, the Master looked up at me. I could see, behind the sarcasm and the mockery, fear. When he saw it was me however, the fear disappeared. I looked at him, and leaned against the door. He stared at me with cold, criticizing eyes. I slid down into a squat. The Master and I sat in silence for around ten minutes, but for me, it felt like an eternity. The Doctor knocked on the door and I stood up, moving out of the way to let him in. He entered and looked from me to the Master.

"Ah," said the Master, his voice dripping in deep sarcasm, "Two generations of pacifists. Too bad there won't be anymore. And soon, I doubt little Emily here will be so peaceful." I felt the Doctor tense beside me, and a growl form in the back of his throat. "Oh, don't like that, now do we, Doctor?" The Master sneered, the dried blood on his face covering most of his chin. I looked up at the Doctor, who now stood in a protective stance in front of me, trapping me between him and the door. I sat down, leaning against the wall, trying not to think about when he kidnapped me. The thought alone sent shivers deep into my body. I was already shaking softly, so I didn't need that fact to become any more noticeable that it already was.

"Shut up," growled the Doctor, in response to a comment the Master had probably made about me or Cassie or our mother when I was thinking. The Master laughed; a wicked, cackle of a laugh. It sent shivers down my spine. "Don't you ever talk about my family. Ever," said the Doctor, angrily. The Master just kept laughing. Then, he turned his head slightly to the side, smiling. Then, he stared right at me.

The stare sent shivers down my spine. My breathing sped up, and came out of my mouth in rasps. I felt two urges cross my mind. The urge to fight him, or to run away. I ignored both and stayed rooted in place beside the Doctor. He glanced at me, and I assumed he had heard my breathing increase. The Master just kept staring at me, a grin crossing his face.

The Doctor moved away from in front of me. He walked over, next to the Master and whispered something in his ear. The Master looked confused, then outraged. "You... you WOULDN'T," he spat at the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the Master, his face emotionless. "I would," he said quietly, "and that is what scares you most of all." He turned and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. He carefully and securely closed the door behind me. I watched him closely as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it up to the glass. Suddenly, it looked as metal as the walls. The Doctor turned and began slowly walking away. I followed him, not making any noise as I followed him. He walked aimlessly, going down hall after hall after hall. I silently followed him. As we passed Cassie's room, he froze for a fraction of a second, before continuing his solemn walk. "What did you say to him? The Master, I mean," I said softly, cursing my awkwardness. He turned to me, his eyes solemn and downcast. "I told him, 'If he ever touched either one of you ever again, I would kill him, no mercy," he said softly.

"Dad..." I said softly, slowly walking towards him, "We can't do that." He looked back up at me and the pain he was in was evident. "As I much as I hate him, which believe me, I do, he's still family. And if you overlook that, he's still a Timelord. And we don't have any to spare. We can't kill him. You of all people should know that, living as the last one of us for so long." The Doctor looked down again sadly, but then a slight smile crossed his face, and I knew it was because I was right. The Doctor needs someone to stop him sometimes. That's why he has companions, I thought. But now, Cassie and I were here, and we were never going to leave him.

He nodded slightly, and looked back up at me. "I'm scared your sister is going to be like him. Your mother was never that violent," he said slowly, as if he didn't like admitting that the Master was related to us at all. "Before the Time War, your mother trusted him to babysit the two of you. And I didn't even question it," he said. I nodded slightly, very unsure of how to respond to something like that. I didn't like the image that came to my head next. The Master rocking Cassie and I to sleep, changing diapers, and who knows what else he did, was a terrible thing to think about. I shuddered softly, wondering how someone with the potential to be what the Master had become could ever be trusted with children. Especially when those children were Cassie and I, and the Doctor was our father. The way he could read people… How had it not worked on the Master? How had he not seen the raging psychopath that was brewing inside of the man we knew to be our uncle, just waiting for the chance to explode?

The Doctor, seeing the confusion obviously now on my face, sighed softly and hugged me. I attempted a smile but I don't think it came out onto my face as one. "Why did I snap out of it so fast, but Cassie still is hearing things?" The Doctor sighed, and I knew he would be unable to answer the question burning at the back of my mind. Deep down, it the pits of his mind, I knew it was burning too. He wanted the answer as much as, if not more than, me. His concern for us, the only by blood family he had left, was overwhelming. After this was all over, I doubted he would ever let either of us out of his sight again.

"I don't know," he said softly. "Most Timelord children see the Time Vortex by the time they are eight. So, since you never did, and you're in the TARDIS, it could be having an effect on you."

"Oh," I said quietly. I heard a shuffle, and a sniff. The Doctor's head shot up. "Cassie?" the Doctor asked. I heard more shuffles, growing softer and softer, then the quiet close of a door. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

His face suddenly changed. It wasn't a face of compassion or outrage. It was expressionless. He was angry, "Super," I thought. I followed the Doctor charge back to Cassie's room. He grabbed the knob, held his Sonic Screwdriver against it for a moment, and then flung the door open. He stood in the doorway, looking quite frightening. Cassie's face was surprised and frightened. The room was an absolute wreck. Everything was broken or out of place. Cassie was in a corner, with the wreckage pushed away from the corner and a small path to the door. Cassie looked like a wild animal. There was still blood on her hands, and now her shirt also. Her hair was tangled and messy. Her face was smeared with grime and blood. She had a small scratch on her cheek. Se cowered in the corner, looking at the Doctor. He strode over to her in three steps. I picked my way carefully across the room. I began picking things up as I passed them. The Doctor and Cassie were having a stare down as I cleaned. "Emily," the Doctor growled at me. "Stop cleaning. Now." I froze, and sat down what was in my hands. The Doctor opened his mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was a frustrated moan. He rubbed his hands through his hair and crouched down next to the cowering Cassie. He reached his hands out and placed them on Cassie's temples.

He looked into her eyes, and as soon as she looked back, she passed out. "Cassie!" I yelled, staring at her limp body lying in the floor. "Shh," the Doctor said, picking her up slowly and putting her on the bed gently. "She's only sleeping. I took it out of her mind. For now." I nodded slightly, and then a fearful thought entered my mind. "Wait, Doctor, doesn't that mean you have the crazy now?"

The Doctor laughed. "Emily," he said, "I'm crazier than she is. Taking that in was nothing. I truly am a mad man in a box," He smiled, and tapped Cassie's nose, walking towards the door. "Will she be okay? After she wakes up?" I asked, positive that the Doctor could hear the panic in my voice.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Hopefully she won't even remember her panic attacks, if we're lucky," he said. I nodded slightly and sat in the pilot's chair. This earned me a slight glare from the Doctor. I just smiled, knowing it would get on his nerves. I stuck my tongue out slightly and grinned, as I sat Indian style on the brown seat. I loved getting a rise out of the Doctor, as it was such a rare opportunity. Now, I just felt like he needed something to cheer him p, make him laugh a little. Or, at least that's how I felt about this entire situation.

"What about the Master? What are we going to do about him?" I asked. The Doctor's fun attitude quickly disappeared. "I meant what I said," he said quietly, looking me dead in the eye, "If he touches you or Cassie ever again or even looks at you in the wrong way, I will kill him."

"No," I said, knowing the Doctor was being to rash about all of this. "We can't do that. That would make us no better than him, Dad." I kept my head up, and my eyes on his, trying to convince him of this. He sighed, nodding. "You're right. I can't let my hatred for him do this to me… I've got to be just like I normally am. Not sure if I like someone being here to question me," he said, obviously joking. I laughed, and he did too. Then, Cassie entered the room.

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised, unsure of how she would react. She rubbed her eyes, and said quietly, "I've got one hell of a headache. Got any painkillers?" The Doctor grinned widely and chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh too. Her eyes didn't have insanity sketched into them, only exhaustion. The Doctor grabbed her hand, then mine, a led us down a hall. We turned one or two corners before arriving in a spacious kitchen. There was a bowl of fruit on the table and my stomach growled loudly. The Doctor let out a loud laugh that echoed around the room. I dashed over and grabbed the first thing my hand landed on, a banana. I peeled it and shoved it in my mouth. It had been days, maybe a week since I had last eaten. It was strange though, I wasn't as famished as I should have been. "Oh well," I thought, "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." I grinned like an idiot. I glanced over at the Doctor who was giving Cassie a strange medicine. I could name it almost instantly though, it was Lephatorium, grown on Raxacoricofallapatorius . It was an automatic pain killer. Cassie slowly shuffled her way over to the table I was at. She grabbed a pear out of the bowl. She took a bite, then another. "How can you eat that stuff?" I said to her, the disgust in my voice hard to cover up. "Aw, shove it," she murmured. "I like them." I glanced over to the Doctor to see him leaning against an oven, smiling at us.

I smiled back at him, as I finished the banana. Cassie was still eating her pear, and she smirked at the disgust on mine and the Doctor's face. She laughed, "I think bananas are terrible." The Doctor quickly faked outrage. "No! Bananas are great! If anything is terrible, it's the pears! Pears are just rubbish!"

Cassie giggled and flicked a piece of pear over his way. "No! Bad pears!" He said, dodging it. The Doctor smiled and looked over at mine and Cassie's smiling faces. I doubt he had been happier since before the Time War. For the first time ever, I thought of a good thing when it came to this word. Family. My family, I realized with a start. I thought of me, Cassie, and the Doctor. Literally my dream come true. If only the Master wasn't here to screw everything up all the time. Even though he's my uncle, I find it harder and harder each day to find sympathy for him. I was worried that one day, he would cross a line and I would encourage the Doctor to hurt him. If he attacks Cassie again... I might just loose it. We might have just gotten her back. I don't want to lose my best friend-twin- again. But… that man… who claimed to be our uncle, could be the death of me. Literally, he's shot me and kidnapped me, all within the short period of time I've been with Cassie and the Doctor on the TARDIS.

"Emily," I heard as I saw the Doctors hand go in front of my face. "Gallifrey to Emily," I heard as my head shot up. "Huh?" I asked. "You were zoned out. I asked you a question like twenty times," Cassie said smiling. I laughed, a blush forming on my face. That's when the lights began flickering, and all of our faces became serious.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us what you think **

**-SuperWhoLockiansinMinecraftia**

The Doctor looked up, panic in his eyes. We ran to the console room as quick as we possibly could. There were levers flipping and the TARDIS was flying, without any of us coming in contact with the console. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS and tried to pull a lever. An electric shock greeted him, making him jump back in surprise. "OI!" he said, furious, and shaking his hand beside him. His hand had already turned a bright red, as he glared at the console. Poor Dad, I thought, still has no idea that when the TARDIS wants to go somewhere, she goes, no questions asked. Cassie and I laughed loudly, watching as he practically jumped around. The Doctor began circling the TARDIS console, his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly there was a loud thump. The Doctor raced to the door. He pulled it open and looked outside, the TARDIS doors making their usual creak, as familiar bright light steamed into the room.

He looked back inside at us, a stunned look on his face. "The TARDIS took you home," he said. Cassie and I ran to the door and looked out. We were just outside of our school, the same exact school that we had found the Doctor in what was months ago aboard the TARDIS. I wonder how long ago that was for the school. We looked at the TARDIS, confused, but happy. We raced to our rooms to dress, seeing as our clothes were bloody, torn and filled with dirt. We returned to the console room about an hour later. The Doctor looked at us, relieved. He ran up to us and hugged. "What did we do?" Cassie asked. The Doctor looked at us oddly. "You two were gone almost an hour. I was looking everywhere for you!" I burst into laughter. "We were getting ready, Doctor, that's what girls do," I said, still laughing. The Doctor looked at us a rolled his eyes with a smirk. We exited the door and began running towards the school, the Doctor holding both of our hands. "WAIT!" the Doctor cried, coming to a complete and sudden stop, "I forgot something!" Cassie and I laughed as he ran off. Then, something crashed into my side. I fell to the ground, which was thankfully the soft earth that was the area near the track. My legs were pinned to the ground by a heavy weight. I propped myself up to see Cassie struggling to stand. Someone was already up, brushing the dirt off of their clothes. "YOU GUYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Brianna!" I yelled, quickly jumping up. "Ow. That really hurt," I said, gripping my side. Cassie slowly got up, blinking quickly and rubbing her head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Brianna asked, "There are flipping Daleks in the school!" She said, as me and Cassie traded looks.

"You've been gone for almost two hours! Where the hell did you go? It's chaos in there. I kept looking for the TARDIS though. If the Daleks are here, where's the Doctor? The Doctor has to show up eventually. Maybe Moffat planned this? And the people are just acting dead? People keep looking at me, like I'm actually sane now since I know all about the Daleks," Brianna said, continuing to chatter. I jumped up and looked around, trying to find the TARDIS along with the Doctor. It wasn't in the spot where we parked it, so I assumed he moved it out of sight.

I walked towards where I thought I had been before Brianna knocked me down, as Cassie listened to what had occurred in our absence. I quickly found the TARDIS hidden behind a bunch of bushes and trees near the edge of the school. I pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open. Crap, I thought, it must be locked. "Doctor!" I yelled, needing someone to figure out the Daleks motive for coming to a boring, average, middle school in South Carolina of all places. I thought the Daleks only went to England?

I kept pounding against the door, willing it with my mind to open. I hit my fists against it, making as much sound echo through the inside as possible. "Doctor!" I yelled as I hit for what felt like infinity. "Dad!" I yelled, when the door finally opened up. I jumped up and hugged him, as I had been terrified something had happened. I wouldn't wish being trapped with the Master upon my worst enemy, not to mention my own father. Right as the Doctor released me from the hug, I heard Brianna yell, "WHAT?!"

Brianna was standing directly behind me, staring at the Doctors face. "WHAT?!"she screeched again. Her eyes were wide and surprised. "Hold up, hold UP!" she yelled, looking at me and Cassie and the Doctor. "Did you say...? DAD?" she yelled. Cassie almost fell down laughing. I laughed so hard that the Doctor took a step away from me, looking confused, but smiling all the same. "Um, yeah, Dad, that's what I said," I said, my face sore from laughing. Brianna looked at the Doctor in amazement He looked at her as if she was rabid. The Doctor was probably worried that all of our human friends were crazy after this. "So you mean... You guys are... You guys are TIMELORDS?!" Brianna said softly. The Doctor laughed loudly, startling Brianna who was carefully inspecting him. Brianna suddenly cringed, a hand to her temples. She reached subconsciously to a chain that led from her belt into her pocket. A chain, that at the end, I knew full well, had a watch on the end.

I knew that voice. "GREAT!" I yelled, angered at everything. Everything that I had ever thought to be normal was never going to be. I grabbed Brianna and the Doctor's hands, knowing that Cassie would follow behind us. I pulled them into the open door of the TARDIS. We stumbled inside and I quickly closed the door as soon as Cassie was inside.

It had been several hours since we had entered. Brianna sat, looking at the console room. The Doctor had stalked off to some room, deep in the TARDIS. He hadn't returned. Finally Brianna got up, and walked down a hallway. Cassie hopped up and followed her. I stayed, sitting on the ground in front of the console. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the console. I was so exhausted. I began to drift off, but was suddenly jolted awake to a piercing scream.


End file.
